Blissville
by cy nyc
Summary: Your average high school teenage drama. Popular, rich, loved by all, wanted by all. Kinomoto Sakura, was, and is the in thing. One day she comes across something she wants, and it’s the only thing that money can’t buy.
1. Chp 1: The Dull Routine

**Author's Note:** Now unlike most stories, I will make very few references that include Japanese. For example, don't expect me to throw an "arigatou" or a "gomenasai" around. Many of us whom read these fanfics are in the age range of roughly 6 grade to college students, and well the majority is probably already having somewhat difficulty with English, no need for confusion. Besides, throwing around Japanese often messes up the grammar, and for stories that are mainly in English, it's just confusing.

**Little Notes to Readers:** Now the references I will be making are the polite suffixes (-san, -chan, -kun, etc.) because obviously they show the relationship between the people. Also I may refer to a Japanese food every now and then. Also a little note to all whom know of the Chinese translation of Sakura, we all write it as Ying Fa, but to those whom do not know any form of Chinese or Mandarin, it is absolutely not pronounced the way it looks like, so if you've been actually saying Ying Fa (Yeeng-Fah), that's not how it's pronounced, it's just an English way of spelling Eeng-Hua. (I'm Asian.). Now in this story, I may turn it around to use Ying Fa, just remember though, for my sake, that it's not pronounced the way it seems.

Also, about pairings, I often see a "Naoko-Mika" pairing, and I don't know who started it, and I'm not saying I'll be stealing the character but moreover just the name (not saying I don't own the name, just the character itself). Naoko and Mika, it just sounds right together. Now if I give a description of a made-up character that seems to copy someone else's in both name and description, it's purely not intentional. It's just what I imagine to be a good fit for the corresponding character.

**Disclaimer for the entire story:** I absolutely do not own Card Captor Sakura, CLAMP, or anything that was released publicly that may show up in this story.

**Summary:** Your average high school teenage drama. Popular, rich, loved by all, wanted by all. Kinomoto Sakura, was, IS the IN thing. One day she comes across something she wants, and it's the only thing that money can't buy.

Now, on with the actual story. Thank you if you actually took the time to read any of that. If you didn't and I see complaints relating to problems that may have been talked about above, I will not answer them.

* * *

_**Blissville**_

**_Chapter 1: The Dull Routine_**

It was a fine day in Tomoeda, Japan. Birds were chirping, little kids were laughing and skipping along the street eating their ice cream, and a few little girls and boys on the swings at the park.

Or at least that's what everybody would love to hear. No, actually it was a rainy day, no thunderstorms, just rain. Not the greatest of days, especially since this was the first day of school at Seijuu High.

* * *

_ Seijuu High - Cafeteria _

Everyone sat in the lunchroom, seeming as it was raining and no one could go out into the courtyard. Boys and girls gathered up in the lunchroom and were anxiously waiting for someone. **Everyone** was waiting.

Well who were they waiting for? They were waiting for their highnesses, their queens. How is there more than one queen? Who knows, but in this case there were two queens. Why are they queens? The obvious answer being that they're Popular with a capital P. Now there are different types of popular. There's the popular-type where it's a person whom is "in" with everyone, in-crowd and out-crowd. Jocks, cheerleaders, nerds, dorks, loners, everyone. As for the other type, it's where everyone knows you, not exactly does everyone like you, but they want to _be_ you and have your life.

These queens, they were Kawasaki Mihiru, and Kinomoto Sakura. Neither of them being type 1, both type 2. Sakura was known as somewhat as a flirt, dating many guys, seen with many guys, and a hardcore party animal. Mihiru, she was worse, not going into detail, but you get the picture. She received less respect than Sakura, but she most certainly had equal the power. After all, she had more manpower behind her. Why do people want their lives? They wanted their popularity, their money, some wanted their love lives, but the main thing, everyone wanted their freedom and power, anything they say goes. Absolutely anything.

Mihiru, she was popular because she had men. Sakura, she was popular because she just gave off that vibe that says "I'm in" and soon after she started her freshman year, everyone wanted to know who she was. Yep, they were queens… queens that didn't like to share.

One of the entrances slammed open as a skinny, slender girl appeared, followed by a posse of girls whom seemed to be her look-alikes accompanied with a few jocks. She had long black hair with dark green streaks and blue eyes. This is Mihiru, she's a straight A-student, not because she's smart, because she's money. That's right, she _is_ money. She looked disheveled; her school uniform was a little, out of it. Her skirt was slightly higher on one side and a little lower on the other which revealed part of a G-string. Her tie was loose and a few buttons on both the top and bottom of her blouse were unbuttoned.

"What're you staring at boy!" Spat Mihiru as she hollered at an innocent freshman whom had only heard of her, never seen of her.

"I, um, I'm sorry I-"

"Shut up; go away, I never want to see you again." The little freshman scurried over to another table and turned away from her.

"Hey who do you think you are!" A brave young girl, obviously another freshman, stood up to Mihiru.

"Do you know who I am?" Mihiru bent down a little to meet eye to eye with this stupid little prissy girl.

"No and I don't care who you are, you're just another one of those girls pretending you're all that and boss people around as if they care. Besides who cares who _you_ are!"

At that moment another girl entered the cafeteria. A little taller than Mihiru, she had long auburn hair which rested a few inches above her waist and had emerald eyes which seemed a bit dull. Unlike most girls, whom always tried to show off to guys their bodies, she didn't have her skirt rolled up or anything they were short enough. She did although have two buttons unbuttoned at the top, it made her look kind of loose rather than uptight. She had long slender legs, and curves in the right places. A glance at what was going on, she spoke.

"See Kawasaki, I told you nobody liked you. Apparently they never will either." With her own posse, they walked to their table. That's right _their_ table, across the cafeteria from Mihiru's.

"Shut up whore!" Spat Mihiru, but the girl just kept walking.

"Guys," she snapped her fingers and two of the jocks that were behind her grabbed the little freshman girl, whoever she was, and were going to give her the treatment. Mihiru was the brutal queen that everyone wanted to get rid of, but not everyone fancied Sakura either. Mihiru's treatment all depended on her mood. "Give her just a taste," and off they dragged the girl out the cafeteria to who-knows-where.

"Quit staring peons!" With that everybody looked away as they continued their lunch.

"Geez she's such a bad sport," spoke the girl from before.

"She's just jealous of how you stole her date last week, Sakura," spoke another girl with dark black hair, if you weren't mistaken, that had a shade of purple and amethyst eyes to match. "I'd be bitchy too if my sworn enemy stole my new catch."

"Tomoyo, that's you, since it's her, she'd just go off and get another one," replied Sakura. Kinomoto Sakura, yes this girl is a queen. Her family is the head of Kinomoto Corp and her brother was currently in control, but once she turns eighteen, Sakura herself will have control of 35 percent of the company that was still a lot. The other girl is Tomoyo, Sakura's best friend and second cousin on her mother's side. Tomoyo's mother, Sonomi, owned a famous gadget company (including toys) and often had Tomoyo and Sakura try out (and keep) their latest inventions.

"Well anyhow, how was he?"

"Bad. Didn't even let him go all the way," replied Sakura as they talked casually about these things. Teenagers these days, it really isn't a surprise.

"Sakura, how come you never settle down?"

"Settling down means marriage, I'm in high school 'Moyo, I want to have fun!"

"Well I think I found a guy I might settle down for awhile with."

"Really? Who?" It was rare for Sakura to see her best friend really with a guy. She was almost the same as her, looking for little playthings to toy with.

"Well he and his cousin just moved here from China, I met him when I was little, when Mom brought me to England for a deal. I've been pen palling with him since we were like six and well I guess I like him?"

"Oh you mean that Eriol guy. Is he hot?"

"Sakura! This is my guy!" Tomoyo was shocked that her own best friend would go after her love interest.

"Oh come on, I'm not like that, but is he hot? After all, you never showed me the pictures he sent you!" If Tomoyo was interested, well then Sakura was interested that she was interested.

"You'll meet him today, him and his cousin decided to unpack today but they're coming over later, so make sure you come over after school!" Tomoyo said hurriedly as she finished her little lunch. "Bell's about to ring, I'll see you later in math!"

"See you 'Moyo!" With that the girls left the cafeteria and went their separate ways to their classes.

* * *

_ Math Class _

'_Plop, plop_', thought Sakura. Currently, she was in her least favorite class, math. 'How on earth did I even land in this class,' thought Sakura as she flipped through the pages of her pre-calculus book wondering what page they were on. Although she did just fine in every other class, she was horrible in math, it was a wonder how she was currently advanced.

"Sakura-chan, Hiashi-sensei is calling you," whispered Tomoyo. Tomoyo smiled wondering if Sakura would do something cute up at the board. It was much too boring that day; the rain really was bringing everyone down.

Sakura groaned as she reached the board, wondering if her teacher would ever let her say "I'm sorry, I'm not paying attention" or "I'm sorry I don't know how to solve it." Her teacher, Hiashi-sensei was a plump, middle-aged man, always with a stern look on his face, and well, he looked too scary for anyone to question, cousin of the principal too.

"Um… I'm sorry how do you do it again?"

"If you weren't so busy goggling over boys everyday and started paying attention, just maybe you would learn something. Now sit down, and pay attention." Sakura quietly sat down as another boy went up to the board. What a wonderful way to end last period on the first day of school.

Sakura pretended to be copying notes and passed a note to Tomoyo.

'_Can he be any meaner? Seriously, I wish I had such a nice cousin whom I could work under and have everyone kiss my ass. You're not even supposed to give work on the first day of school!_' Tomoyo stifled a giggle and quickly passed back the note.

'_True, it sucks but I have a plan, I'll tell you later after school, and start paying attention! You should be copying notes not passing them!_' Sakura merely stuck her tongue out at Tomoyo and resumed with her note-copying.

* * *

_ Sakura _

Tomoyo had a chorus meeting after school about their curriculum for the year, so currently Sakura was driving through town looking for something to do in the meantime, before Tomoyo called her. Her first school day was over, the year had started and it was once again time for her to waste away day by day, 'learning'. School, it was the worst routine in the world. Yet Sakura had to be grateful, no matter how spoiled she was, she always reminded her self to look at everything as a privilege, a gift, or an opportunity.

Eyeing a new café she parked her car and entered the newly opened café. It had a silly name, "Java, Mocha, Frappawhatever," but the name did catch many customers for as Sakura entered in, they already had a long line. She had time, she decided to wait.

Sitting back in her car with her fruity passion fruit slush (**A/N**: I love those, besides, Starbucks has it, so why can't other café's have slushes!), Sakura thought to herself where she would go to next. 'Damn it Tomoyo. Your teacher takes too long!' Sakura wound up waiting 20 minutes for a drink, and Tomoyo still hadn't called. Completely bored that she had no one else around and had nothing to do, Sakura drove to the mall hoping to find someone she knew.

At the mall Sakura spotted a cute little necklace that looked like a little star on a crescent moon with a wing coming out of the star. She wanted that necklace but her father had already yelled at her for never wearing any of the jewelry she had. "_You have enough jewelry! All you do is leave it in that box and wear a regular bracelet! If you want to get something, USE IT!_" Sakura chuckled at the thought, she loved her father. There really was nothing to do! Frustrated at how bored she was with her life Sakura called Tomoyo.

_Ring, ring_

_Ring, ring_

"Hi Sakura! I was just about to ca-Eriol stop it!" Sakura could hear laughter in the background and what seemed like a grunt.

"Tomoyo! Did you forget to call me again!" Sakura was too frustrated at the moment to care what odd thing was happening on the other side of the line.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry Sakura, it's just that Suzumi-sensei was dumping us with papers and she expects so much out of me, I just wanted to go home as soon as possible. When I got here, Eriol and Syaoran were at my doorsteps. I've only been home a few minutes I meant to call you!"

Slightly irritated, Sakura replied, "oh its fine just quit that habit of forgetting!"

"Yay Sakura-sama forgives me!"

"Damn right, that's Sakura-sama to you!"

"You dork, just come over now."

"Gotcha." With that Sakura hung up, ran out the mall, hopped into her car and sped off to Tomoyo's house. She was that bored.

* * *

_ Tomoyo's _

Upon arrival at Tomoyo's, Sakura ran to the door and rung the doorbell. Tomoyo lived in a mansion, not too far from Sakura's. As the door opened, she was greeted by Tomoyo's maids. She was used to this; it was like an everyday thing to her. Sometimes though, the formalities really annoyed her, she liked to be talked to in a casual manner.

"Good afternoon Sakura-chan. Tomoyo-chan is in her bedroom," replied a middle-aged maid. Her name was Ayumi, she had short blonde hair and had been taking care of both Sakura and Tomoyo since they were babies. She was the only maid that spoke to Sakura and Tomoyo as friends would rather than servants.

"Thank you Ayumi-chan!" Sakura dashed to her room only to see a guy with dark black hair with hints of blue with equally dark blue eyes and glasses losing a tickle fight to Tomoyo.

"To-haha-Tomo-hahaha-yo-ha-I-haha-think-Saku-hahahahaha-ra is here!" Said the guy whom was… "wrestling" with Tomoyo as he fell to the floor face red and holding his stomach.

"Sakura! I'd like you to meet Hiiragizawa Eriol-kun-" Tomoyo pointed at the guy on the floor, "-and Li Syaoran-san." Tomoyo pointed at the guy sitting on the sofa in her room, giving a wink to Sakura first.

Sakura was a little… surprised when she saw Syaoran. Sure she had met hot guys before, but she was thinking that the cousin of Eriol was going to be all nerdy like. Then again, Tomoyo never spoke of him so she was just assuming. This guy, this Syaoran, he was damn, straight, hotness. First of all, this guy was tall, at least 6 feet, Sakura was a mere 5'7", he was wearing a grey muscle shirt that showed his toned, built body. Walking up to him, Sakura did her little 'walk'. It was a walk she did when she approached guys she wanted. Slightly swaying her hips side to side, it was like how a regular girl with a skirt on would walk, only with a little more oomph to it.

"Hi," said Sakura, extending her hand out, "I'm Kinomoto Sakura." She put on a little smile that would always snag the guy.

Unfortunately, all she got was a simple grunt.

This infuriated her! No guy has ever simply 'grunted' at her. She is Sakura, Kinomoto Sakura, in fact, _the_ Kinomoto Sakura, who did this guy think he is? Nobody _ever_ refuses her hand, _nobody_ at all.

Then all of a sudden, he shook her hand. "Li, Syaoran." The handshake was brief and rough. 'Phew,' thought Sakura. 'You still got it, girl.'

"So anyhow, Li-san, tell me about yourself." Sakura was doing her best at being nice. Sure this guy was being a little rude, but it made him all the more sexier.

She received yet another grunt. Suddenly Tomoyo interrupted. "Hey um, we'll be in that other room, um yeah, see you Saks!" Chiming 'Saks' all along while Eriol dragged her out of the room and who-knows-where else?

All of a sudden Syaoran pounced on Sakura and they landed on Tomoyo's bed. "Hey what are you do-" Sakura tried to yell but Syaoran suddenly crashed his lips on top of hers giving her a forceful, rough kiss. She was trying to complain but hey, isn't this what she wanted?

"Now is this the way you treat me after all these years?" Syaoran asked in a deep, husky voice in her ear. Sakura was confused. 'All these years? I've just met him!' Now Syaoran merely smirked.

"Ten years ago, remember a little birthday party of a certain little Sakura?" Sakura was just getting more and more confused. "Guess you don't remember well anyhow…" Syaoran once again kissed her again, gentler, but still roughly enough to show how much he wanted her. Sakura responded by opening her mouth, and their tongues danced. Lost in the kiss, nothing seemed wrong. The passion, the hunger, the lust they both felt, it felt too right.

"Ahem." Tomoyo and Eriol were standing at the door, Tomoyo was a little puffy in the face, after all she just caught her best friend kissing a new acquaintance on her bed! Eriol simply stood there, smirking. "Do you guys mind getting off my bed? There's a sofa right there you know!" Embarrassed, Syaoran and Sakura left to her connected bathroom.

"So, where were we?" asked Sakura.

"Who's we?" Syaoran flashed her a smirk before he left. Sakura couldn't believe it. No one had ever done that to her before. What just happened?

'Have I just been… _played_!' Sakura was infuriated. She left and went straight to Syaoran, huffing and puffing all the way. Grabbing him by the arm she whispered into his ear "I can give you hell."

He merely answered with a "so?" That's it, that hit her last nerve. No guy has ever… 'grunted' at her. No guy has ever 'played' her. "Who do you think you are!" exclaimed Sakura. Tomoyo looked worried at the two whom were kissing just moments ago.

"The guy whom you were just all over," replied Syaoran. "Hey Tomoyo, she was good." Tomoyo widened her eyes as she looked at Sakura.

"Don't believe him! You were only gone for a few minutes!" After clearing that up, Sakura glared a long hard glare at Syaoran's back. Breaking the tension, Tomoyo spoke up.

"Um… There's a party tonight at X, you want to go Sakura?" Tomoyo knew that whatever brought her down, clubbing always brought her mood back up.

"Fine, I'll call my dad, let him know I'm staying over." Sakura knew that after that, she needed to play around with a few guys tonight to get her 'skills' back up. She can't be weakened by a guy she just met. Then again he did mention something about her sixth birthday party. 'Whoever he was, I'm just glad I forgot him,' thought Sakura, stubbornly.

"Aw, does Daddy know what kind of boys his little girl has been hanging out with?" Syaoran, ever the tease.

"Fuck off, asswipe. Go cry to mommy about how you finally got to touch a girl, you deprived asshole," spat Sakura venomously. She didn't like this Li guy. Nope she absolutely did not.

"So anyhow guys um, let's get ready," spoke Eriol, breaking another bit of tension. He was planning on getting to know Tomoyo and Sakura better tonight. His cousin would have to behave a little later on. Sighing, Tomoyo got up and went to her wardrobe to start picking out what to wear for tonight while Eriol helped her picked out her clothes. Syaoran watched TV while smirking the entire time. This was going to be a long night.

As for Sakura, as much as she didn't like him, she wanted him more than ever.

* * *

**Author's comments:** Okay so as a heads up, I don't plan a lemon in this (never done them before), and well, if the character's actions aren't to your liking, sorry? You'll see later why Sakura and Tomoyo act the way they do, and this is my first real story. 

**Important:** I'd really appreciate it if you took the time to review. I know people like to just read and not leave comments, but I've only started writing again and I'd like some feedback on how I'm doing. So please review? Pretty please? Suggestions would be nice. Please no crazy flames, you can tell me what you don't like, just don't go crazy on me about it. Thanks and please come and read again!

**VERY IMPORTANT (if you like it so far):** I'm requesting reviews. I'm not going to continue unless I get at least 10 positive reviews per chapter. It's a standard for me. It may seem a little selfish and I guess arrogant, but 10 reviews to me, is like telling me that this story is good enough for me to continue. If I get less than 10 within a week, well then I'll just stop. Hits may seem like a good thing, but when people don't leave a review, I don't know if they didn't like it and decided not to review, or if they liked and they're just being lazy. So please review if you want this story to continue, if you don't, you can even leave a flame and tell me what you didn't like (but as mentioned above, please don't go crazy on me), I could always fix it up. (And if the fix-up isn't to your liking, well you don't have to read it obviously, just trying to be fair to everyone).

By the way, I've revised this about three times just to make little corrections that got messed up when I sent this from Word to well...this. This is the last time I'm making anymore revisions to this chapter, so if you still found grammar corrections or any for that matter, I'll be paying more attention in future chapters and stories, and that there is no need to leave a review commenting my grammar because I already understand. If you want to though, you may.

(Doesn't seem like it, but just keep in mind that throughout some of these notes, I'm smiling, I just can't make little faces, they won't show up! Rawr.)


	2. Chp 2: A Night to Forget

**Author's Notes:** I am oh-so-very-thankful for all of your reviews. I received double than expected, so thanks! Oh, by the way, in the story, I'm making Tomoeda kind of like a city in a prefecture of Tokyo. Considering in the anime, when they went to go sightseeing at Tokyo tower, they only went by train, regular fourth and fifth graders wouldn't go on a train for 2-3 hours ALONE across another city just to go sightseeing. Or at least, sensible fourth and fifth graders from New York wouldn't.

**To those whom reviewed:** Thank you so much for your reviews. No offense, but I'm not going to give a shout out to everyone who reviewed (it's kind of hard to keep track of everything), but I do give my thanks and appreciation in this section for those who took the time to review. But I do have three special shout outs to give.

**_To teenureen:_** I never thought that I'd be writing one of those "popular teen" fics myself and well, here you go, I am. But like I mentioned in I think the first chapter (my memory's really bad), if I can do a common idea justice, well I could possibly do more original ideas just as well or better. Just hope I won't disappoint you.

**_To _****_MizUnapprochable_****** About the lemon thing, I'll think about it.

**_To _****_miz-annonymouz04_****** About the whole "it's missing an 'I don't know what'", I agree. I'm thinking my first chapter was a little bland and I'll be working on making a few sparks. Honestly, when I was working on the chapter, I really didn't have a plan ahead of me or anything, it was kind of like freelancing a bit, yet I tried to give it a plot. So no worries, I'll replace that 'I don't know what' with some sort of twist. Oh and not to mention, when I was doing the first chapter, I was up at night, kind of like while I'm doing this chapter. Heh, heh?

**A Note:** In the story, when I'm emphasizing names, there will be a _cha-n_. In the writing of hiragana, that 'n' sound itself is a letter of the hiragana alphabet (well, it's kind of like an alphabet). Just a note to those whom don't understand. Almost everyone in this story is roughly 16 years old.

Syaoran and Eriol, coming from Hong Kong, are 17, because of how they start school later at Hong Kong. Japan kind of has the same system, and also starts later than American schooling, but remember, American schooling is what I'm going by for this story.

**Warning:** Mild lemon alert, not really one, but still. Also, there will be loads of swearing, remember everyone is a teen!

**Disclaimer for the entire story:** I already mentioned not owning CCS, the ladies-only studio that created it and such, so I will not mention it again. What I will mention is that the song in this story, I do not own, and that the cars I do not own (not old enough, rawr) and the companies that created them I most certainly do not own. What I do own, is this story! Rawr! Feel the wrath of Susie!

Now, on with the actual story. Smiley face

_**Blissville**_

**_Chapter 2: A Night to Forget_**

_Tomoyo's Bedroom_

"Sakura, come in here for a second!" called out Tomoyo as she assembled something for Sakura to wear. She didn't quite want her little Sakura to wear what she always wore to the club. Since today was the first day of school, it signaled a very big teen night. Luckily for them, the teen night was at their favorite club, X. It wasn't called 'Club X', just 'X' and sometimes as 'The Club'. It was very popular in Japan and resided deep in Tokyo. They may have lived in Tomoeda, but Tomoeda was too homey for something like X. Besides it was only an hour and a half to downtown Tokyo by train, half an hour by car.

"Sakura! Get your cute little butt up here now!" If there was something Tomoyo didn't like, it was Sakura's laziness and reluctance to let her dress up Sakura as much as she wanted. To start off the school year, (**A/N:** I'm going by American Schooling, meaning 5 days of school a week, 10 months of school, September to June) she wanted Sakura to look like she was back to school, but she wanted to add a little bit of 'party animal' in to the outfit. Since it was late summer, it was still hot out, so she had to go out in light clothing. Deep in her thoughts, Tomoyo was interrupted by a slight knock to her bedroom door.

"Tomoyo, what is it? Don't tell me, more clothes?" Sakura appeared through the door; clearly she was still mad by the red flush in her cheeks. It had been a few hours since her little… 'incident' with the Li downstairs. Since then, Syaoran and Eriol had gone downstairs to play a few video games while Sakura was beside them doing her homework. A girl has to keep up with her grades if she wants to be somewhere in life.

"Well I was thinking of making you go in something like a wild school uniform. Then again, it might too hot to wear that in a club." Tomoyo was currently looking through her closet for some of the clothes she made for Sakura.

"Tomoyo… You made me wear that last year when we went clubbing on Halloween!" exclaimed Sakura. She even wore that to school the same day. People actually thought she roughed up her real uniform.

"If I remember clearly, you changed into a Little Red Riding Hood costume."

"And?"

"Sakura, don't you think it was a little revealing?" Tomoyo knew Sakura wasn't one for risqué clothing, but sometimes she wore it for some attention.

"But that guy last year wanted me to wear it!"

"Sakura… You don't even remember your ex's name."

"So? Do you?"

"Hmm, nope!" The girls exchanged laughs. They were in high school, so what if they wanted to have a little fun once in a while? So what if it were a sin in many religions? Not like they were very religious, not like they cared. Hell, Tomoyo was confessing her sins while having a little 'fun' with herself inside the confessional. It was only an experiment her and Sakura had conducted to see if the priest really couldn't see through the screen. "Well if you won't wear this what will you wear?"

Sakura was fumbling around with the clothes in Tomoyo's closet. They were roughly the same size, with the exception of Tomoyo being an inch taller. She thought she'd wear something simple, an everyday-kind of pair of clothing. "How about this?"

Tomoyo stared as Sakura took out a yellow V-neck spaghetti strap tank top. Nothing fancy, nothing provocative either. To match she pulled out a pair of beige, loose short-shorts. "Ooh, that looks cute Sakura." Tomoyo looked in a smaller closet she had, looking for a pair of yellow-pink flip-flops that she bought over the summer and wound up not wearing.

"Well simplicity is the best way to go, what are you going to wear Tomoyo?" asked Sakura as she started to change. Light clothing really was the way to go, coming back from school, it was really hot.

"I guess I'll wear a pink wife beater and some denim short-shorts."

"Hey that's virtually the same thing I'm wearing!"

"Oh poopie you Sakura, we always have to match silly." Being related to Sakura had some benefits, compared to Sakura; she was more like a princess, right behind Sakura and Mihiru. Yet she wasn't seen as a follower or anything, she and Sakura had been best friends ever since they were born, always together ever since they were babies. As she finished changing she put on black slip-ons that she also bought and never wore.

Tomoyo called out to Sakura as she ran down the stairs, "come on Sakura! The boys are waiting!" Grabbing the flip-flops with her she ran after Tomoyo.

"Oh crap, Tomoyo, I didn't finish my precal homework!" exclaimed Sakura as she grabbed her books. She was desperate to graduate the following year as one of the top students. Math was the only thing dragging her behind. She had Hiashi-sensei the year before and well, he already didn't like her, she was lucky she even passed with only a B+.

"Geez Sakura, you always do this. You wind up bringing your homework to the car to do," teased Tomoyo as she tsk-tsk'ed her while waving her finger giving her a little disappointed face. It was one of those mocking faces Tomoyo would give to Sakura just to poke a little fun.

"It's not my fault Eriol-kun and Li were so loud!" Sakura pouted. She was a whiner, she admitted it, but still, she liked things better when they went her way. "Besides, with all of the homework we had, how did you finish first?"

"Because I write and read a whole lot faster silly. Now let's go, I'll help you finish your homework."

"Well luckily, precal is all I have left."

"Sakura, it was the shortest homework we had, you should've done that first."

"But I don't get it!" Yep, Sakura will always be a whiner. A cough below them interrupted their silly little argument on the stairs.

"Girls? It's time to go you know, Syaoran here wants to meet some Tokyo girls," explained Eriol as he patiently waited in the hall by the door with his glasses hanging on his shirt.

"Psh, I want some Tokyo women," said Syaoran as he pushed his hair back.

"Li, Tokyo women here won't play with little boys like you," Sakura was still mad. His statement indirectly meant that he considered Sakura just another Tokyo girl.

"Wanna bet _Sa-ku-ra-cha-n_?" Syaoran slowly rolled her name off his tongue and merely smirked as Sakura fumed more. She wished she could rip his tongue out and didn't doubt that he could actually get a real woman, but she really wanted to.

"Oh psh, I could get a real man before you can even get a girl!" If there was anything Sakura loved, it was a challenge.

"Fine then, if I get a girl tonight before you get a little boy, you owe me… Hmm… You owe me a lap dance." Syaoran was somewhat enchanted by little Sakura. She wasn't hot, sexy, or anything like that. She was simply pretty, something hard to find nowadays, with the exception of Tomoyo.

"Agreed, if I get a boy before you get a girl, you owe me a favor. I don't know what but I'll think of something."

"Gotcha." Throughout their conversation, Tomoyo had gone upstairs and back to get some jewelry. She had star-shaped clear studs and a black choker. In her hand was a charm bracelet with little cherry blossom shaped charms dangling off of the bracelet, and an anklet that looked like it was a bunch of mini rings chained together.

"Sakura, catch!" Tomoyo tossed the jewelry to Sakura from the top of the stairs. "Have ta accessorize too you know!" spoke Tomoyo in a sing-song voice.

"Thanks, Tomoyo, let's go. We can take my car."

"We've seen your car Kinomoto, it may be okay for you, but for men like Eriol and I, it's too small," Syaoran snickered at the pout Sakura had given. She owned a MINI Cooper convertible. Sure it was a little small, but still, that was her favorite car.

(A/N: MINI Coopers are my favorite, hehe. Oh by the way, when it comes to cars that anyone owns, I'll just mention some that fit the character, if you don't like the car, well… imagine a car you do like.)

"Oh shut up already Syaoran, we'll take my car, and I'm driving this time. Syaoran here almost ran over an old lady before," said Eriol as he chuckled a little at Syaoran's reaction.

"Hey the traffic light suddenly went red on me," defended Syaoran. He was a guy; no man has any guts to admit being a bad driver.

"Yellow comes first, stupid," said Sakura as she smirked, she at least now knew a little something embarrassing against him. Syaoran merely grunted as the pack left to Eriol's car. (**A/N:** Remember, you're free to imagine any car you want, hehe.)

_On the way to X_

The ride was a little bit awkward. Eriol was driving with Syaoran in the front passenger's seat as Tomoyo was helping Sakura with her homework in the back. The homework only took about fifteen minutes, but the rest of the way, Sakura and Syaoran were silent. Tomoyo's voice croaked as she tried to start a conversation.

"So, Eriol, Li-kun and you came here at the start of junior year, why?" Although she was thinking as she was speaking, it really was a wonder why they started to enter school in Japan with half of their high school life back in Hong Kong.

"Well Tomoyo-sweetie, Syaoran's mother has begun construction on another branch in Tokyo. She brought Syaoran along to keep him in check so that when he brings girls over she can give him a good spanking. I'm here to keep him company and report to her," said Eriol playfully all while enjoying the glare he was receiving from a certain hot-headed person next to him.

"My mother doesn't spank me."

"She did when you were little," said Eriol cheekily, it was just to fun poking bits at Syaoran.

"Eriol, remember the time Meiling drew little hearts and stars on your face with red and green permanent marker?" Eriol's face paled. "Remember how we filmed the whole thing, especially when the next morning you came out in your wardrobe and tried to greet my mother's guests with hugs?" Syaoran was smirking while remembering everything. It was a piece of blackmail he hid from Eriol ever since that day a year ago.

"You guys drugged me!"

"No you were up all night drinking again, and when you finally conked out, when you woke up you were still fucked up."

Eriol was trying to concentrate on the road. His pride was at stake, and it was really hard concentrating on the highway. "But it was your entire fault! You and your stupid parties"

"You mean Meiling's party."

"I wanna see! I wanna see!" If there was anything Tomoyo loved, it was a good homemade video. "What did your mother do?"

"Lucky for him, Meiling and I dragged him upstairs and helped him wash off all the ink before my mom even caught him and well, ya know."

Although feeling left out, Sakura stayed in her seat keeping quiet. Amused, yes she was. Included, no she was not. But, oh speak of the devil.

"_Saku-cha-n_, what's wrong, need a hug?" teased Syaoran as he realized Sakura's silence.

"Kinomoto, it's Ki-no-mo-to, four syllables, four, Ki-no-mo-to!" snapped Sakura. Sakura was the type to hold grudges, unless someone could take it back, and then she'd be fine.

"Yeesh, Daidouji-chan is she on her period?" Syaoran couldn't help it; Sakura had to be just about the feistiest girl he had ever met, in other words, too fun to annoy.

"No, it just ended a while ago," replied Tomoyo as if those girly issues were nothing. "And you can call me by Tomoyo," whispered Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo!" shrilled Sakura. To Tomoyo, a girl's hygiene issues like shaving, waxing, and menstrual cycles, the things that everyone knew about, she was really open with all of that information. Most girls liked to be quiet about little private things such as that, but Tomoyo, she didn't mind yelling out in the streets asking for a pad or a tampon, in fact she had done that before.

"Oh come on Sakura, when was the last time you asked the world with a speakerphone that you needed a pad?" Tomoyo loved teasing Sakura; she would always receive one of her cute little pouts that no one could resist.

"Never, silly," said Sakura as she gave Tomoyo a pout.

"Geez you all never give it a rest, we're here guys," said Eriol as he opened the door and threw his keys at a valet nearby. The valet looked at him weirdly; he hadn't ever seen him before. Tomoyo got out of the car, giving him a wink.

"Yes, Daidouji-sama," as he drove the car away.

"What was that about?" asked Eriol.

"I'm a regular, that kid knows me by now," answered Tomoyo cheekily. "A wink means park before you get fired."

"Damn, that much power from a 16-year old? He looks like he's 25." Syaoran knew what kind of power rich people had, it was something that came in the package. Perhaps he, too, took advantage of his own power?

"Wait 'til we're 18," said Sakura as she stuck out her tongue at Syaoran.

"Oh wow, you actually want to say something now," retorted Syaoran. "I wonder what you'll say once we get in."

"_Oh To-mo-yo_," sang Sakura, as Tomoyo's name slowly went off her tongue, "ready?" The boys simply looked at them slightly confused.

"As ever as I can be _Sa-ku-ra_," replied Tomoyo in the same sing-song tone as they prepared to enter the club. Taking out their mirrors, they did a quick check on their hair while preparing to go in. Sakura quickly tied up her hair into a messy bun before linking arms with Tomoyo and walking towards the door with Syaoran and Eriol in tow. They stopped before a tall, toned, not too bulky man whom was standing by the door, obviously the bouncer. He looked at the two in recognition and let them, along with Eriol and Syaoran through. Before they could take another step they heard someone shouting something at them.

"Hey girlies! You can't go in there! We were here first!" exclaimed one of the girls on the line whom looked tired from standing. Since neither Sakura nor Tomoyo recognized her, she clearly didn't reside in Tomoeda and was another Tokyo girl. "We've been waiting for hours you stupid whores! You can't just strut up there, and offer the bouncer a fuck to get in!" Phewf, somebody was PMS-ing.

"Sakura-chan! Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura and Tomoyo turned their heads towards the direction of the yell. Running towards them was a girl with shoulder-length straightperm'ed chestnut hair with light milky chocolate eyes. This is Yanagisawa Naoko, long last name, yep. Like Tomoyo, another princess, and also she wasn't just a follower, a close friend that Tomoyo and Sakura had been friends with since they were seven. "Hiya guys!" exclaimed Naoko as she approached the four.

"This is Yanagisawa Naoko," said Tomoyo as she introduced the girl before them to Syaoran and Eriol. "Her older brother Ryo owns this club and even on non-teen nights where you have to be either eighteen or twenty one and older to enter, since we're personal friends of Naoko-chan here, we're allowed to come any time we want!" exclaimed Tomoyo happily, making herself audible enough for the girl that was yelling at them recently to hear and shut up. "Naoko-chan, this is Hiiragizawa Eriol, I've told you about him, and this is Li Syaoran, you'll see them in school tomorrow."

"Nice to meet you, feel free to call me Naoko," replied Naoko as she extended her hand out to the two. Eriol shook her hand whereas Syaoran took her hand, kissed it, and winked at her.

"That won't work stupid, she's taken," explained Sakura as she recalled the bet she made with Syaoran earlier. A smirk on her face, she once again poised her self as she began to enter the club, only again to be halted by another bunch of yells at her and Tomoyo. Turning around, she saw three other close friends of hers. One of them had one long curly pony tail of chestnut hair that was a slightly darker shade of Naoko's that bounced as she walked. Another had semi-long hair that almost reached half of her back. Her hair was straight, curled at the ends and was of a mahogany-like color. Next to the one with the pony tail, was a boy, roughly 5'10", maybe taller, with short, tamed light brown hair that seemed like it was spiked back for the evening. He had slightly closed eyes, like a fox, and you could tell he could see perfectly.

"Here's the rest of our school pack," began Tomoyo. "The one with the ponytail, she's Mihara Chiharu; she's going out with that guy next to her, Yamazaki Takashi. The other girl is Sasaki Rika; she's also taken so you have no chances with them." Tomoyo was somewhat giving Syaoran a warning, Sakura really didn't like it when people she didn't like flirted with her friends. As the trio approached the five, Tomoyo introduced Eriol and Syaoran. "Hey everyone, this is Hiiragizawa Eriol and Li Syaoran. Same grade as us and they just moved here from Hong Kong"

Syaoran nodded in recognition as he received a cheeky wave from Chiharu, a 'yo' from Takashi, and a simple 'hi' from Rika. Eriol on the other hand recognized Chiharu and Takashi.

"Hey, I remember you two. I caught you guys doing your thing at Yamazaki's dad's dinner party last spring!" exclaimed Eriol rather loudly. Chiharu and Takashi blushed as they remembered when they were in the washroom that evening as a certain blue-eyed person walked in on them.

"You promised not to tell anyone!" screamed Chiharu.

"You guys were the ones that didn't lock the door."

"… We did. You barged in on us," said Takashi with a bit of awe at how someone could forget a detail like that. Everyone laughed at their little 'conversation.'

"... Well the key was under the rug!" said Eriol in defense as he stuck out his tongue at Tomoyo.

"Come on guys, the night's still young and so are we, so let's get in there before you get old!" cheered Sakura. She was really anxious to show Syaoran what kind of power she had. She was right, though. They had spent a large amount of time chattering away outside, people were staring and some people whom were on the line had already went in. For the last time, the girls prepped themselves to enter while all five linked each other's arms, with the three boys in tow.

Lights were flashing, the dance floor was packed, and there were several pairs of eyes watching from private booths among each floor. The club was in the shape of a dome and in the center was a 'floating' dance floor. It was simply a large circular dance floor secured in by guardrails and the floor was made of glass. Below you it looked like you were standing on top of a waterfall and that there was a 'lake' below your feet. The building itself was mainly three floors, half of each floor would be bars, stools, and tables, the other half would be private booths.

Upon entry, it seemed that the Kinomoto Sakura and Daidouji Tomoyo Fan club started to smother them. Being some of the richest in Japan, it wasn't that much of a great thing when a bunch of people you didn't know knew everything about you and wanted to be your friend forever and ever. In fact, it was really creepy. A bunch of girls were at the door, waiting, expecting their entry and prepared to ask them for their autograph. Making their way away from the 'fan club' they went to whom were also at the door waiting for them, the better half of the 'fan club' which were boys waiting for the dynamic duo.

Sakura picked out a boy, led him with her finger to his chin towards the stairs. "_Syao-ra-n-ku-n_, I win!" screamed Sakura across the music, audible enough for Syaoran to hear. Mad that he lost so easily, he went off to the bar to get a drink. The group dispersed as Tomoyo, Eriol, Chiharu, and Takashi went off in Sakura's direction, while Rika and Naoko went to the dance floor.

_The Pack's own Private Booth_

"You," started Sakura, "what's your name?" Sakura was currently sitting down on a black leather sofa, legs and arms crossed; looking at the boy standing across of her whom seemed to be roughly her age.

"I'm Chen Rei Shin, I also go to Seijuu High," replied the boy looking straight at Sakura; this was the first time he had actually been up close to the queen. He had spiked back dark red hair, like maroon, and light blue eyes. He smirked. 'First day of school, and I'm the lucky guy that'll jump a few popularity levels.'

Sakura's eyes remained their dull color as a flash of recognition appeared before her eyes. "I know who you are; you transferred last year, the kid from China. Junior, joined the track team last year now co-captain." Rei Shin smirked as he took in everything she said. He knew stuff about her, she knew stuff about him. She always hung out with his buddies but never paid any attention to him. But finally, after all the teasing from his friend, he could finally show off to them by getting laid by the one and only Kinomoto Sakura.

"You also got left back; you're supposed to be a senior this year."

"So?"

"You smoke."

"And?"

"You started smoking before you were legal."

"So, you drink."

"Alcohol? Sometimes."

"You smoke too!"

"Rumor," Sakura was starting to get annoyed with this kid, no one questions her. No one. "I don't like stupid people, go." With that, Rei Shin left the door grumbling something about 'finding a way to get payback.' Payback at Sakura was almost as impossible as Tomoyo not obsessing over cute little things. Taking in a deep sigh, she leaned back against the couch, closing her lids, wondering what to do next. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the door open again.

"I said 'go,'" repeated Sakura. "God, how I hate stupid people," muttered Sakura under her breath.

"Sakura, it's us," said Tomoyo. "We're here to make out and have a foursome, want to join?" asked Tomoyo as she passed a wink to Eriol.

"Ha, ha, quit joking Tomoyo-chan," said Chiharu as she plopped down on the couch next to Sakura, followed by Takashi on the other side. "So where's the boy toy?"

"He's stupid, so I made him go away."

"Tsk, tsk Sakura," said Tomoyo as she shook her finger and head. "He's just a toy, not your next boyfriend."

Sakura pouted. "I still don't like talking to stupid people."

"Hey I'm stupid!" exclaimed Takashi as he feigned a hurt look.

"In a silly way, not a failing-class way, sweetie," assured Chiharu. Throughout the entire time, Sakura kept her eyes closed listening to the music in the background. Not as loud as the dance floor, but still loud enough to hear everything, she quietly hummed to a song. It was somewhat old, and she wasn't too familiar with it but it was a song she liked. It was a Korean song by Taebin featuring Perry, Don't Stop.

(**A/N:** It's a song I really like, and well, okay for a club atmosphere. Since it's in Korean, I'm going to post Romanized lyrics of the song, I don't really expect many people to understand, or know the song, but maybe a few of you will know it. I, for one, do not understand the song; I am in no way Korean but how many of you out there are American and don't understand non-English songs and like them anyway? Go K-R&B!)

**_Nege dagaojima ajig jashin obso  
Nan darun sarangul hal mami obso  
Nal yuhoghajima nan gunyorul da mod idgo inunde_**

"Mm, I like this song," said Sakura as she stood up and went to the glass window, leaned against the railings and searched for Rika and Naoko in the crowd. Sure enough, they were dancing and grinding against total strangers. Then a sight caught her eye.

**_(Hajiman noui nune kullyo) iromyon andwe  
(Jakkuman nege pajyoduro) hundullina bwa  
(Noege gidebogo shipho) no, no, no (we irolka)  
To gunyoga (doraolka) mangsorina bwa_**

The bar on the first floor was across of their booth, below them. They were on the third floor but Sakura could see just fine. Looking down towards the stools she could see a certain messy, chocolate-haired boy flirting with a certain someone and vice versa.

**_Don't stop good girl  
Jogumman do gidaryo nol anul tekaji  
Can't stop good love  
Aphun ibyol da idgo nal mathgil tekaji_**

**_Yo I said uh don't stop baby just hold on  
Cause I gotta take a few loadin's off man  
I aint havin' that one more time I should've known  
better  
That it was all about my ch-cheddar   
But that was then and this is now  
Got a brand new bag still the illest style  
And yes I do be bringin' that, truly swingin'   
that, and y'all be dreamin' that uh_**

Sakura was mad. First, he overwhelmed her, that's right, overwhelmed, he didn't 'play' her. Next, he teases her and makes a bet with her that he's better at getting women than she with men. Sure she leveled it up a bit by beating him in his game, but now he had the nerve to flirt with her worst enemy? That was a certain black-haired girl next to him. That certain girl had dark green streaks. That certain girl was the dirtiest whore to ever walk into Sakura's territory. Seijuu High was hers first! She just waltzed in, in the middle of freshman year, fucking every guy that came in her path, and poof, she was "popular."

_**Boryojin chero na onjekajina issul sun objiman  
Ne aneso jakkuman kojyoman ganun gunyol ajigkajido  
Sarangul hana bwa**_

It wasn't fair! Syaoran merely had a little tongue fight with her, but already he was all over that whore, his tongue down her throat, his hand roaming her bare back, the other making its way to the front of her ugly light blue bikini top.

**_(Hajiman noui nune kullyo) iromyon andwe  
(Jakkuman nege pajyoduro) hundullina bwa  
(Noege gidebogo shipho) no, no, no (we irolka)  
To gunyoga (doraolka) mangsorina bwa_**

'Ugh, nothing makes me sicker than that bitch getting a guy I couldn't,' thought Sakura. 'There is not a first for everything! This can't be payback for last week could it?' Sakura stared as the hand that was recently feeling up Mihiru's disgusting, dirty back, was making its way up her thigh. 'Oh god, I think I'm going to barf.'

_**Don't stop good girl  
Jogumman do nal gyondyo nol anul tekaji  
Can't stop good love  
Sulphun giog da idgo nal mathgil tekaji**_

'Damn it, I can't stop staring.' As Sakura stood up, ready to turn away, Syaoran, busy making out with Mihiru, broke away his kiss with Mihiru, and looked up searching for Sakura's booth. Mihiru moaned as she felt his fingers slide in her and crooned her head in his shoulders. Finally setting his eyes on a pair of emerald ones, he smirked as he knew she was jealous. Here was this girl, whom ever she was, with him, while all Sakura could do before was a simple kiss. He slid his hand under her bikini top, gave a wink to Sakura, and resumed to play with the girl before him.

**_Please don't give up do dagawa kognol nege jwo  
Nol gajil temyon gu techumimyon gunyorul idgo nol  
Saranghalge_**

**_Don't stop good girl  
Jogumman nal midojw_**

"Ugh! Who does he think he is?" Sakura practically screamed. Chiharu and Takashi remained silent, confused, as Tomoyo walked up to Sakura wondering what was wrong. Looking through the glass, she saw Rika and Naoko walk towards the bar.

'Hmm, no problems there,' she thought until she laid her eyes on a pair that were apparently messing around, in public, on the bar stools. "Oh God, that is disgusting."

**_Don't stop good girl  
Jogumman do gidaryo nol anul tekaji  
Can't stop good love  
Aphun ibyol da idgo nal mathgil tekaji_**

**_Shoo bi loo wap bop ba I wanna love you  
Shoo bi loo wap bop ba I wanna kiss you  
Shoo bi loo wap bop ba I wanna love you  
And hold you and kiss you and squeeze you_**

Eriol walked up to the girls leaning on the railing, wondering what was so 'disgusting.' Following their gaze he saw his oversexed cousin and the random girl he was with. "How's that disgusting, he's just having some fun." Sakura and Tomoyo stared at him. It was a wonder how he didn't know who she was, she was rich herself, she had been to their families dinner parties, it was a wonder how he had never met her or even seen her.

"Eriol-kun, that's Kawasaki Mihiru. Class A-slut of Seijuu High and her dad is a famous partner of the Li's?" explained Tomoyo.

"Hey you know, this song kind of contradicts them," spoke Takashi as Chiharu and him also walked up and saw what was going on.

"That filthy piece of shit," spat Sakura venomously. She couldn't stop staring, was it because she was perverted or because she hated the both of them that much at that moment?

**_Don't stop_**

As another song came on, Sakura, too mad to hear what was going on, stormed off out of the booth. Worried, Tomoyo quickly went after her. Ignoring the fans, ignoring the boys, Sakura pushed everyone out of her way and cut through the dance floor to get to the bar. Upon seeing Sakura storm up towards them, Syaoran quit his antics and pretended like nothing was going on

"What do you think you're doing here bitch?" spat Sakura.

"Aw you just ruined another perfectly innocent chat, Kinomoto," said Mihiru dryly. "Besides, I'm brushing up my skills after last week."

"Get out of here, dog," said Sakura in a low tone emphasizing dog, and began to furrow her brows.

"Ouch, that's not very nice _Saku-cha-n_. Who taught you to talk like that?" said Syaoran.

"Shut up asshole," replied Sakura, "and you," started Sakura, pointing at Mihiru, "You know you're not welcome in this club, so get the fuck out."

"Listen, bitch, I don't care about Yanagisawa, and her brother, he was a good fuck, he let me come," replied Mihiru.

"Oh God, you **_really are_** a public toilet," came a comment from Tomoyo whom just came to Sakura's side. "I wonder how many people have pissed and taken a shit all over you."

"Okay you are getting on my nerves Ms. I-think-I'm-so-popular-just-because-I'm-so-rich," Mihiru, rich, Mihiru, pure total shit compared to Sakura and Tomoyo.

"Speak for yourself dumb ass, not to mention, you fuck every dick that comes your way. Don't be such a hypocrite, you dumb shit," spat Sakura.

"What the fuck is a hypocrite?" asked Mihiru.

"It's someone mocks something and contradicts themselves by doing exactly what they made fun of," spoke Syaoran.

"Shut the fuck up asshole that was a hypothetical question!" shrilled Mihiru.

"The word is 'rhetorical' stupid! First a public toilet, now we know you're **_really _**stupid too!" said Tomoyo all while smiling. "Stereotypical dumb shit whore. Yep that's you."

"Ugh, I can't take dumb fucks like **_you_**," spat Mihiru pointing at Sakura and Tomoyo, "who think you're all that and the shit. No one really likes you two, all you guys do is fuck guys, take their money, and you're not actually rich. You just whore yourself off and show off your money as if you really are."

"Tomoyo, last time I woke up, isn't she talking about herself?" asked Sakura in a mock-surprised tone.

"There goes the hypocrite again, oh wait that's too big of a word for her. We'll just call her a dumdum," answered Tomoyo.

"Grr, I'm leaving!" screamed Mihiru as she grabbed her purse, downed a shot of vodka and grabbed Syaoran by the arm. "Come on, I need a good fuck tonight."

"Maybe next time, after you clean up down there," replied Syaoran as he lifted his fingers to show her what he meant. She wasn't very sanitary. On his hands wasn't a girls juices, it was a guy's, well, man juice.

"Eww, that's really disgusting," said Sakura and Tomoyo in unison.

"Just come with me stupid!" shrilled Mihiru.

"No thanks, next time," said Syaoran simply.

"Fine, I'm leaving!" screamed Mihiru as she leapt off the stool only to be halted by Sakura.

"Hey your tits and patch down there are showing! Did you forget how to dress too?"

Mihiru flushed a deep shade of red. She realized that when she stood up from the stool, her tight miniskirt was still at her waist and when Syaoran had played with her breasts, when he was done he apparently didn't fix up her bikini top.

"I think she's so used to her clothes all over she doesn't notice when it's on or off," commented Tomoyo. Fed up with the teases, Mihiru fixed herself up and left, only to drag a random guy out.

"Now I have to go have a talk with Ryo," said Sakura. She turned around to go towards the booth on the third floor, the one that watched over the entire club only to be halted by none other than Syaoran. "Hey don't touch me. You just played with the shit bag of Japan; you don't touch a queen with those fingers."

"You're too full of yourself," said Syaoran, "besides, that's the other hand."

"You touched her boobs with that hand," commented Tomoyo. "We kind of watched you from upstairs. Unless you want me to tell Eriol you're gay, I suggest you go wash that stuff off. Washroom's on the other side." Realization hitting Syaoran, he quickly let go and ran to the washroom. As he ran off, Tomoyo and Sakura went upstairs to a room labeled "Employee's only." That room was of course, the room where the owners would watch over the entire club. Inside was Naoko and a man whom had spiky chestnut hair, earrings on both ears, and light milky chocolate eyes, just like Naoko's.

"Ryo-kun! Why did you let Mihiru in here? She's supposed to be banned!" screamed Sakura.

"Well, her, Uke (Oo-keh) and I kind of uh… you know, made a sandwich?" replied Ryo.

"When?"

"Um, about an hour ago?"

"She's banned from this club! How can you let that fuck bag get to you like that?"

"She's hot, what's a guy supposed to do?" Disappointed in her answer, Sakura walked out of the room only to bump into a certain male she didn't want to see. He stood at 6' with black messy hair, two earrings on his left lobe, and cloudy dark blue eyes.

"Oh lookie, lookie, it's Sakura in the flesh," greeted the male, "wanna have a little fun at my place tonight?"

'He's flirting with me! He wants to go have a fuck after he stuck that thing inside that shit bag?' thought Sakura. "No thanks Uke, you fucked Kawasaki and she's dirtier than your case of gonorrhea." With that, Sakura pushed him away and walked toward her booth. Tomoyo just made a nauseating look at his hygiene. Shrugging at the rejection, Uke walked into his co-owner's room.

"Sakura's on her period, I swear," said Uke as he amusedly looked at Ryo whom was getting a lecture from Naoko.

"We hate her, hate her, **_hate her_**!" screamed Naoko while constantly bopping her brother's head with a pillow. "**_NEVER_** let her in here ever again! Ever, ever, **_EVER_**!" The pillow mashing never came to an end.

"I can't help it she was hot!" yelled Ryo in defense.

"I'll give you hell unless you agree to **_never_** let her in here ever again!" screamed Naoko, still bashing him with a pillow.

"Okay, okay," agreed Ryo in a disappointed tone.

"And none of the other clubs too! You can get loads more fucks, cleaner ones mind you, from other, _prettier_ girls!" Throughout the little fight Uke sat down on the sofa in the room and resumed to watch. "Now you, Uke-kun, I don't want you to fuck Kawasaki ever again!"

"Why me?"

"You want more V.D.'s? No! **_THEN DON'T FUCK HER_**!"

"Yeesh Ryo, if it weren't for your looks, I'd swear she was like an ex-wife."

"Shut up! Go get me a drink!" screamed Naoko. She was mad. She hated Mihiru as much as her friends did. She was a lowlife, she was a damn straight backstabbing whore, she didn't want her brother or anyone she cared about to even socialize with her, even if it were at dinner parties.

_The Pack's own Private Booth_

"She acts like she has the Midas touch, she's just spreading her poison!" screamed Sakura as she threw pillows around in frustration. "Come on, Tomoyo, we're going to dance!"

"See you later babe," said Tomoyo as she kissed Eriol goodbye. "I'll be back with you later."

Rika was currently making out with another guy on the sofa. He had dark brown hair that had been spiked forward, dark brown eyes, and a glint in his eyes just gave off the hint of 'bad boy.' This is Sonoda Ryuji, Rika's boyfriend. Chiharu and Takashi had gone off to the dance floor.

"Guess I'm all alone," said Eriol as he turned on the T.V. and began to play video games. 'I guess the best part of being friend's of the owner is that you get a PS2 in your booth.'

_Dance Floor_

Sakura and Tomoyo were dancing together to the music of Kirakuni by Crystal Kay. Like in the song, you just had to let go. Not far away were Chiharu and Takashi. Syaoran, apparently with clean hands, was dancing with a random girl. Everyone looked like they were having fun. It was a way to cool off after the night's events. After the whole ordeal with Mihiru which totaled up to a half an hour, Sakura and Tomoyo both were distressed. Any time they even laid a glance on her, all they could do was recall the memories throughout the last two years with the shit bag. She was truly the filthiest thing in all of Japan. Who knew how often she washed her dirty opening. All they could do was sway to the music and try to relax.

_Clearview Apartments_

"What school do you go to?" asked Mihiru as she tore off the boy's shirt before her.

"Yokohama Private," replied the brown-haired boy as he carelessly ripped off her bikini top and threw her skirt off. Mihiru quickly unbuckled his belt and took off his shorts and boxers.

"Fuck me."

**Author's comments:** Okay, so in this chapter, I just really wanted to show how much of a slut Mihiru is. Disgusting huh? Sadly, my high school is filled to the brim with oversexed teenagers so I'm used to the perverseness. Tomoyo's past may come up in the next chapter or the one after, and Sakura's in the following chapter. By the way, I don't want to make any corrections. I spent like, three short nights on this, so this chapter's kind of rough. I already made a lot of corrections, so if there's anything wrong, even if you tell me, I'm not going to fix it.

**Important if you like it:** Remember, I'd like at least 10 reviews per chapter meaning a total of 30 within a week; it helps me keep a standard. Suggestions are nice, criticism is encouraged. Please, if it's going to be a flame, don't go crazy on me.


End file.
